


Отклонение от нормы

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелдинг — это самый интимный из возможных видов связи: познать кого-то целиком и полностью, открыться в ответ. Как правило, слияние сознаний приводит к увеличению взаимопонимания. Спок мечтает об этом, однако все, с кем он когда-либо объединял разумы, теперь испытывают к нему отвращение... Так происходит до тех пор, пока он не встречает Джеймса Кирка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отклонение от нормы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pattern Deviations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152933) by Werewolvesarereal. 



> Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Текст содержит иллюстрацию MelamoryBlack  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.

**I. Сарек**

Телепатия — опасная практика.

Пси-нулевые виды, вроде людей, относятся к этому дару несерьезно и в то же время побаиваются. Телепатию то почитают, то демонизируют, то считают сексуальной, то подвергают остракизму и гонениям. Леди Аманда не раз говорила сыну, что люди боятся того, чего не понимают, но столь широкий спектр реакций на одно простое явление похож скорее на сумасшествие, нежели на деяния наделенных разумом существ. 

Но, как и следовало ожидать, пси-нулевые виды имеют о телепатии абсолютно ложное представление. В ней нет ничего мистического или величественного, и никто не рождается могучим телепатом — как и любой другой, этот навык требует длительных тренировок. Умелый телепат — это талантливый хирург, неопытный же способен оставить за собой чудовищные шрамы.

Именно поэтому первый урок жизненно важен. Первый урок сам по себе является практическим примером и прямой передачей информации. Первый урок — это первый мелдинг.

Юные разумы нестабильны, поэтому детям проще всего соединяться сознаниями с близкими родственниками — с теми, с кем уже имеются семейные связи. По традиции отцы обучают своих сыновей, а матери — дочерей. 

Спок ча'Сарек решительно настроен не отличаться от других хотя бы в этом аспекте. Подрагивая от вечерней прохлады, он сидит в саду их родового поместья и ожидает, когда к нему присоединится Сарек. В темном небе над ним ярко сияет Т'Кут, и это тоже является неотъемлемой частью традиционного ритуала.

Устроившись на коленях на прохладном песке, он терпеливо ждет еще несколько минут, и наконец появляется Сарек — его длинная роба бесшумно колышется на ветру. 

«Подкрадываться некультурно», — сказала бы Аманда. Но Аманды здесь нет, ей на ритуал смотреть не положено.

Слова не нужны. Сарек протягивает руку, и Спок подставляет лицо.

Конечно же, он слышал о мелдинге, он старательно изучал его теоретические основы и знает, что процесс предполагает абсолютное единение. Полное ментальное слияние партнеров. Все барьеры должны рухнуть, не должно остаться секретов — по крайней мере, в этом, тренировочном, мелдинге. Быть может, позже Спок научится скрывать отдельные мысли, но сегодня он весь будет у Сарека как на ладони. Говорят, что это чувство сближает, освобождает. Традиционно первый мелдинг укрепляет семьи.

На деле все происходит просто ужасно.

Его ментальные барьеры раздвигаются, рушатся под ледяным, хирургически-точным прикосновением Сарека. Отец входит в его разум, и его тут же затягивает вглубь, словно крупную птицу в зыбучие пески или болотную жижу. 

Они падают вместе, сплетясь в одно целое и потеряв ориентир. Споку кажется, что Сарек не выберется, но он ничего не может сделать, он только ученик и не имеет права вести мастера, так что он, не говоря ни слова, беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как Сарек тонет.

Но Сарек справляется. Превозмогая боль, он выбирается на поверхность, и разум Спока смыкается за его спиной. Они наконец разделяются, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя, и Споку кажется, что он все еще чувствует призрак чужого сознания у себя в голове, что мелкие осколки разума его отца остались там, где не должны были остаться.

В неверном свете звезд лицо Сарека кажется бледным и измученным. Он молчит, пытаясь собраться с силами. Пару секунд спустя он поднимается и уходит на подкашивающихся ногах.

Они никогда больше не объединяют сознания, и Спок точно знает, что это его вина.

**II. Т'Прин**

Спок почти не знаком с Т'Прин Т'Сэлой — девочкой, что старше его на один год. Ее клан уважаем — не так, как его собственный, разумеется, но с кланом Спока ни одному не сравниться. Он знает, что сегодня должна состояться их помолвка, все формальности давно улажены, и со Споком, конечно, никто не советовался. Но он уверен, что выбор его семьи логичен.

Однако по традиции молодые пары знакомятся до официальной церемонии. Священнослужители уже сформировали зачатки Связи, и сегодня им впервые придется опробовать ее. Эта практика общепринята для помолвленных пар и обязательна для женатых. Спок все еще помнит их с Сареком провал, который отец называет не иначе как «непреодолимое столкновение личностей», и теперь ждет не дождется нормального, настоящего мелдинга. 

Т'Прин изысканна и красива. Вулканские девочки взрослеют раньше мальчиков, поэтому она смотрит на него сверху вниз, и черты ее узкого лица резкие, как у всех вулканских аристократов. Не испытывая никакой нерешительности, она прижимает свои холодные пальцы к его щеке.

Разум Т'Прин похож на лед.

Он пронзает его сознание, оцарапывает своими острыми углами, раскалывает на части.

Спок адаптируется к боли и думает, что мог бы привыкнуть к этому ощущению. Их разумы соединяются — трудно, болезненно, как не совсем подходящие друг другу части механизма, которые силой вколочены на положенные места. А потом он чувствует другое — куда холоднее, чем лед, куда больнее, чем острые углы. Неприятие. Отвращение.

Т'Прин выскальзывает из его разума, и они разъединяются.

Она убирает прочь свою ледяную руку, прячет ее в складках робы.

— Нам нет нужды встречаться до церемонии бракосочетания.

— Совсем?

— Совсем. 

И не сказав больше ни слова, она разворачивается и оставляет его наедине с опустевшим местом в его сознании.

**III. Сайбок**

Сайбок... интересный.

Аманда Грейсон считает, что «интересный» — это вежливый способ назвать кого-то странным. Возможно, ее логика справедлива, но нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть странным. Приходящие в дом Сарека гости всегда смотрят на получеловеческого сына посла с плохо скрываемым любопытством, а потом переводят полные подозрения взгляды на Сайбока. Тогда Сарек указывает на Спока и сообщает, что вот он, их с Амандой сын, и Сайбок прячет усмешку.

Впрочем, не особо старательно прячет. 

Спок думает, что если бы Сайбок был на его месте, то легко бы справился со всеми трудностями. Сайбоку бы понравилось быть первым гибридом вулканца и человека. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться за благосклонность отца, он воспользовался бы своей особенностью для того, чтобы творить, что захочется. 

— У тебя такие возможности, — часто говорит он Споку. — А ты их тратишь попусту.

Это могло бы оттолкнуть кого-то другого, но Спок не верит в то, что Сайбок относится к нему пренебрежительно. Ведь Сайбока тоже препарируют ледяными взглядами во время отцовских официальных приемов, и брат потом приходит к нему по ночам, чтобы поделиться тем, как ему все это наскучило (никто, кроме Спока и его матери, не понял бы этого), неумело перебирает пальцами струны его ка'атиры и мешает спать.

И все же когда Сайбок просит, Спок не уверен, что готов на это пойти.

— Я не думаю, что это мудрое предложение, брат.

— Никто другой не станет соединяться со мной разумами, Спок, — вздыхает Сайбок. Споку не нравится думать, что брат жалуется, но, похоже, именно это и происходит. — Вулканский разум — удивительная штука, и мне хочется разобраться в его работе. Не могу же я изучать только свой собственный. 

— Меня и так изучают все кому не лень, — возражает первый удачный гибрид вулканца и человека.

— Это не займет много времени. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему я в этом так нуждаюсь!

Спок отводит глаза.

«Нуждаюсь» — это слишком сильно сказано, но — да, Спок понимает. Мать Сайбока не раз высмеивали за нестандартные взгляды на религию и разум, и Сайбок придерживается тех же убеждений, хоть Сарек об этом и не знает. Спок уверен, что ему не стоит принимать участие в экспериментах брата.

— Кроме того, — добавляет Сайбок. — Я могу закончить твое обучение искусству мелдинга. Сарек этого так и не сделал, не так ли, братишка? Скорее всего, именно поэтому Т'Прин отреагировала на тебя... так, как отреагировала. 

Жестокие слова, но они не лишены смысла.

Размышляя над предложением брата, Спок не отрывает глаз от своих рук, но все равно кожей чувствует внимательный и тяжелый взгляд Сайбока. Наконец он поднимает голову.

— Я согласен.

— Отлично.

В Сайбоке нет выдержки Сарека или грации Т'Прин. Он впивается в Спока двумя руками: одной грубо удерживает лицо брата, другой вжимается в его контактные точки. 

И звучит музыка.

Пугающая музыка.

Где-то вдалеке нестройно звенят колокола, и раздается скрежет металла о камень. Цветные всполохи мелькают перед глазами — красные, белые, желтые, зеленые, кровавые — и кровь сочится из пор на коже, струйками течет из его мозга. 

— Я говорил, что научу тебя, — эхом гремит голос над всем этим хаосом, вплетается в краски, отражается от звуков. — И я научу.

Умение втекает в него извне — не техника Сайбока, а истертый временем навык старых вулканских мастеров. Умение ползет по их объединенным разумам, словно клубок скользких извивающихся ужей, что проникают в самые узкие щели и раздирают, причинаяют боль до тех пор, пока не вырвутся на волю.

Наконец все подходит к концу. Бьет гонг, со скрежетом сминаются железные ворота и беснуются черные звезды. 

— Прочь, — твердит Сайбок. — Прошу, я помню, что обещал, но я не могу. Отпусти, уйди, уйди прочь...

И все заканчивается. Спок тяжело дышит, лицо болит там, где его сжимали стальные пальцы Сайбока. Он открывает глаза и встречается с братом взглядом.

— Ты нашел свою веру? — спрашивает Спок, не зная что еще может сказать.

Сайбок складывает ладони домиком и качает головой.

— Только ее антитезу, — отвечает он.

**IV. Т'Пау**

— Ты не должен воспринимать нашу встречу как знак моего недоверия.

— Я понимаю.

— Тем не менее, некоторые опасения возникли.

— Да.

— Это необычно.

— Я знаю.

Молчание Т'Пау едва ли не страшнее звука ее тихого скрежещущего голоса. В ее проницательных глазах сталью сверкает мудрость двух прожитых столетий. Эта женщина — его бабушка — не способна на сочувствие.

— Ты готов?

— Да.

— Очень хорошо. Открой свой разум.

Он поступает как она велела. И закрывает глаза, хотя его никто об этом не просил.

Он уже понимает, чем все кончится.

Сморщенные старостью пальцы прикасаются к его вискам. Невесомо и решительно. В этом прикосновении — другого рода сталь, и ментальная сила матриарха подчиняет его в то мгновение, когда встречается их плоть.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям...

Ее могущество не сравнимо ни с чем, годы ее опыта захватывают. Он чувствует, как мимо скользят краски ее молодости, быстро, почти неуловимо, а потом эластично раскрывает границы длинная жизнь, пронизанная силой самой природы.

И тогда он понимает, что связь двухсторонняя, что она тоже его чувствует. Требуется время, чтобы приспособиться.

Блестящий разум Т'Пау вздрагивает и раскалывается, рассыпается в тени Спока мерцающими осколками. Увлеченный ее жизненным опытом он даже не заметил, как уничтожил настоящее. Он пытается собрать ее воедино, но осколки высыпаются из его рук.

Перепуганный насмерть, Спок впервые завершает мелдинг сам.

После этого Т'Пау приходится обращаться к целителям. Через три дня она снова вызывает Спока к себе.

На этот раз она кажется ему маленькой и высохшей, хотя, разумеется, облик ее не изменился. Дело в том, что пропала загадка, он знает теперь ее разум, он увидел куда больше, чем она когда-либо могла ему позволить. И она это понимает.

— Спок.

— Я знаю, что вы скажете, матриарх.

— В самом деле?

— Мне нельзя ни с кем вступать в мелдинг. Я не способен контролировать себя. И мне запрещено покидать Вулкан, так как я... — горло перехватывает, и он не в силах закончить. — Так как я...

Т'Пау смотрит на него.

— Тебе можно вступать в мелдинг, — говорит она.

Спок не понимает и изумленно выдыхает.

— Что?

— Тебе можно вступать в мелдинг, — повторяет она. — Ты можешь покинуть Вулкан. И хотя ты, вероятнее всего, не способен контролировать себя, — он вздрагивает, и она смотрит на него с видом человека, только что получившего доказательство своей правоты, — но ты можешь этому научиться. Однако в тебе есть то, что важнее всего остального, и я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом, когда покинешь планету, внук мой.

Спок выравнивает дыхание и расправляет плечи. Раз уж он получил одобрение Т'Пау, то должен вести себя, как настоящий вулканец.

— Что же это?

Она смотрит на него, не мигая.

— Ты смог остановиться, — говорит она.

**V. Доктор Ван Гельдер**

— Слушайте, Спок, — говорит Маккой. — Джим Кирк, возможно, в беде. Это сработает или нет?

— Это может быть опасно, — предупреждает Спок. — Вы понимаете?

— Понимаю.

Но он ничего не понимает.

Спок даже не уверен, что он сам понимает. 

Он объясняет Маккою, что мелдинг — это практика древняя и при этом очень рискованная. И то и другое — чистая правда. Он не упоминает о том, что объединять сознания с неуравновешенным индивидуумом рискованно вдвойне, что он может оказаться в плену травмированного разума Ван Гельдера. Он не говорит о том, что не пытался инициировать мелдинг уже двадцать лет.

И уж тем более он не говорит о своих собственных небезупречных способностях, о своих провалах, из-за которых ему было так просто принять решение навсегда покинуть Вулкан.

Для Спока еще кое-что происходит впервые: именно он прижимает пальцы к лицу потеющего, перепуганного человека, лежащего на биокровати, и шепчет:

— Мой разум к твоему разуму... Мои мысли к твоим мыслям... Наши разумы сливаются... Наши разумы едины...

Ван Гельдер ненавидит его и боится; Ван Гельдер ненавидит всех на свете, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Удивительно то, что на этот раз в этом виноват не Спок.

Он исследует разум Ван Гельдера так осторожно, как может, ищет информацию, касающуюся их миссии, и в конце концов Ван Гельдер отзывается, едва ощутимо, чисто рефлекторно. Но эти пугающе точные рефлексы — рефлексы сумасшедшего.

«О, а мы не такие уж разные», — удивляется Ван Гельдер, и Спок отшатывается. Он уже нашел все, что требовалось.

Он не хочет думать о том, что имел в виду Ван Гельдер.

Он не хочет думать, почему из всех мелдингов, в которых он участвовал, именно мелдинг с сумасшедшим оказалось наиболее успешным.

**VI. Хорта**

Разум Хорты поражает. Он кардинально отличается от всего, что Спок когда-либо встречал у основанных на углероде форм жизни. Он бы с удовольствием исследовал его в подробностях, но, несмотря на то, что хорта общается довольно охотно, совершенно очевидно, что она находит Спока отталкивающим.

Тем не менее, она пытается подсластить горькую пилюлю комплиментом его ушам.

**VII. Кирк, Кирк и еще раз Кирк**  


За несколько месяцев, прошедших с тех пор, как Кирк стал капитаном, Спок проделывает путь от удивления его компетентностью до искренней привязанности к нему как к человеку. Кирк поражает его тем, что совсем не похож на других людей — хоть Спок и не может точно определить, в чем заключается это отличие. Он полон несовершенства и различных изъянов, но Спок не может отделаться от мысли, что именно в этом заключается его безупречность, и именно это каким-то образом делает его достойнейшим представителем рода людского.

И что тому должно быть логическое объяснение.

Его многое восхищает в людях: их отвага, преданность, способность сопереживать, их решимость и честность. Но эти черты не уникальны. И у Спока нет причин думать, что какие-то другие качества капитана — вроде его любви к печатным книгам или привычки обходить по утрам все палубы корабля — столь же ценны и достойны уважения.

Иногда проще не думать об этом вовсе.

Но время идет, между ними возникает то, что люди называют «дружбой», и Спок этому рад. Такие отношения никогда не казались ему особо привлекательными, но есть что-то особенное в их неспешных разговорах, в вечерах, проведенных за шахматной доской, в обсуждении книг на обзорной палубе или прогулках по инопланетным космопортам. 

А потом происходят события на Сарле III.

Раса телепатов пытается убить Кирка, и он в отчаянии хватает его за плечи и умоляет:

— Прогони их, прогони из моей головы, ты же можешь, прошу тебя...

И Спок прогоняет.

***

Они возвращаются на корабль, и Спок ждет неизбежного. В худшем случае, он уверен, Кирк запросит его перевод, в лучшем — их дружбе придет конец, и ему все равно придется покинуть «Энтерпрайз». Он не сможет справиться с этим, не сумеет вынести неприкрытого отвращения в глазах капитана. Кирк никогда не скажет этого вслух, но нет ни одного шанса — ни единого — что, познав разум Спока, он сможет и далее находиться в его обществе. Было бы жестоко требовать от него такой жертвы.

И Спок принимается составлять заявление, как только возвращается в свою каюту. Кирк не вызывает его, и он понимает, что придется действовать самому. Перед тем, как покинуть корабль, он обязан убедить Кирка в том, что возникшее чувство отвращения — совершенно нормальная реакция. Кирк не должен считать себя виноватым. 

Капитан — прирожденный актер, и всю следующую смену ведет себя как обычно. Но чувство вины явно не дает ему покоя, поскольку он еще более заботлив чем всегда, и постоянно улыбается Споку. Во время обеденного перерыва Спок отправляет заявление.

Когда он возвращается, то сразу понимает, что Кирк его получил.

— Коммандер, за мной, — чеканит он, и Спок не спорит. Ухура занимает место капитана, а он направляется вслед за Кирком в соединенный с мостиком конференц-зал. 

Когда они остаются наедине, Кирк разворачивается, в каждом его движении сквозит раздражение. Он сжимает падд.

— Спок, что это?

Спок даже не смотрит на документ.

— Запрос на перевод, сэр.

— Я догадался. И с какой стати я смотрю на этот запрос?

Спок осторожно заглядывает Кирку через плечо.

— Я думал, что мне лучше сделать это как можно быстрее.

— Быстрее?

— Это все равно бы случилось рано или поздно.

Кирк кладет падд на стол.

— Боюсь, вам придется объясниться, мистер Спок. Уж простите мне мою человеческую недалекость. 

Спок сцепляет руки за спиной.

— Сэр, учитывая события на Сарле III, я не ожидаю, что мы сможем и дальше поддерживать нормальные взаимоотношения. Я предпринял необходимые меры, чтобы избежать такого рода последствий.

Кирк смотрит на него очень странно. Несколько раз он открывает рот, но не может подобрать слов.

— Мне кажется, — наконец говорит он очень тихо, — вы несколько погорячились, мистер Спок. Что заставило вас сделать такие выводы?

Спок не отвечает, и тогда Кирк продолжает.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, Спок. На самом деле, я надеюсь, что вы останетесь и немедленно заберете это заявление.

Теперь уже Спок ничего не понимает.

— Сэр?

— А чего конкретно вы ожидали?

— Учитывая события на Сарле III...

— Да-да, вы уже говорили. Полагаю, имеется в виду мелдинг?

Спок отворачивается.

— Вторжение.

— Я просил сам. Вулканцы могут использовать мелдинг в критических ситуациях, я читал об этом. И эта проблема ничуть не волновала вас в прошлом — с Ван Гельдером, с Хортой...

— Мы оставили Ван Гельдера на Танталусе V, а Хорту на Янусе VI, — возражает Спок.

— Какая разница?

— Разница в том, что мой разум — не такой, как у других. Он вызывает отвращение. И я не имею права заставлять кого-либо находиться рядом после того, как он ощутил мой разум во время мелдинга.

Кирк не отрывает от него глаз.

Спок смотрит в ответ.

— Кто вам это сказал?

— Все вулканцы, с которыми я когда-либо сливался сознаниями... все они реагировали таким образом. 

Кирк медленно выдыхает через нос. Закрывает глаза. Спок видит, что его кулаки стиснуты так сильно, что побелели костяшки. 

— Заберите заявление, Спок, — наконец говорит он. — Считайте это приказом.

— Я не верю, что вы действительно...

— Считайте. Это. Приказом, — Кирк открывает глаза. — И я не желаю больше слышать об этом ни слова. Никогда.

— Сэр?

— Если вы продолжите говорить, то я не могу обещать, что сумею сдержаться, — шепчет Кирк. — И что еще более важно: ни один член моего экипажа не имеет права говорить такое о себе. Вам понятно?

Спок смотрит на него совершенно беспомощно, и Кирк, похоже, принимает это за утвердительный ответ. Он кивает отрывисто.

— К вечеру запрос должен быть отозван, коммандер.

Так и происходит.

***

Время идет, но Спок не знает, как себя вести. Капитан больше не упоминает события на Сарле III. Он не вспоминает о мелдинге и их непростом разговоре.

Но нельзя сказать, что ничего не изменилось.

На мостике Кирк смотрит на Спока на тридцать две целых двенадцать сотых процентов чаще, чем раньше. И это только когда Спок его видит. Вместо того, чтобы избегать компании вулканца, капитан, похоже, намеренно ее ищет. 

Спок не знает, что и думать.

А еще он не знает, должен ли он попросить объяснений. Говорить о мелдинге в открытую — невежливо. Такие разговоры возможны только между теми, кто практикует слияние по собственному желанию, но Споку до сих пор кажется, что он совершил насилие, что сделал капитану больно — так, как происходило у него со всеми остальными.

Через три недели после произошедшего на планете телепатов он сидит рядом с Кирком и Маккоем в столовой и слушает, как его коллеги обсуждают эмпатию бетазоидов. 

— Не уверен, что мне было бы комфортно работать с ними, — говорит Маккой. — Хорошо, что лейтенант Мадави справляется, но я бы свихнулся, если бы вокруг меня кишмя кишели телепаты.

— Эмпаты, доктор, — отвлеченно поправляет Спок. — Это совершенно разные способности.

— Они могут мысленно общаться, — возражает Маккой. — По мне, так это одно и то же. Пугает похлеще вашего мелдинга.

— Эти процессы совершенно несравнимы.

Маккой хмыкает.

— Что ж, люди по крайней мере знают, когда вулканцы лезут в их головы, — заключает он. — Наверное. Вы же не можете читать мысли через простое прикосновение?

— Вы были свидетелем данного процесса и знаете, что все намного сложнее.

— К тому же не все вулканцы способны к мелдингу, — перебивает Кирк. Его голос звучит буднично, но взгляд удивительно цепкий. — Как вы научились этому, Спок? Это распространенный талант? — как бы невзначай спрашивает он. 

Спок смотрит на капитана и быстро отводит глаза.

— Я бы не использовал термин «распространенный». Большинство вулканцев действительно к этому не способны, и значимость этой практики сильно преувеличена чужеземцами. Однако все члены моего клана владеют данным умением. Обычно эта способность передается по наследству. 

— Интересно, — медленно произносит Кирк.

Прищурившись, Маккой смотрит то на одного, то на другого, и явно понимает, что упускает что-то важное.

— То есть для вашей семьи — это норма, — подытоживает Кирк.

— Условно говоря.

— И это поощряется?

Спок пристально на него смотрит.

— До определенной степени.

«Пока они не столкнулись со мной», — думает он.

Торжествующий вид Кирка заставляет его на мгновение решить, что он сказал это вслух.

Они внимательно смотрят друг другу в глаза.

— Та-а-ак, — протягивает Маккой. — Рад, что мы это обсудили. Очень познавательно. Наверное. — Он кладет вилку на стол. — Кто-нибудь хочет добавки?

***

В следующий раз они поднимают эту тему в каюте Кирка.

— Знаете, — говорит Кирк, бездумно двигая вперед ладью, — сегодня я узнал кое-что интересное об энсине Ортисе.

— Из службы безопасности?

— Да. Представляете, мистер Спок, он девятнадцать лет занимался стрельбой из лука и даже победил в первенстве Аргентины. Этот навык мог бы оказаться бесценным во время высадок на слаборазвитые планеты, но он даже не отмечен в его личном деле. 

— Пожалуй, Звездному флоту стоит внимательнее относиться к деталям.

— О, да. Но этот факт так же демонстрирует, как важно капитану знать о своем экипаже все, — Кирк двигает короля на одну клетку — бессмысленный ход. — И тогда я задумался: что я вообще о вас знаю?

— Сэр?

— Как и вы обо мне, — продолжает Кирк. — А ведь именно нам с вами стоит знать друг о друге как можно больше. Все сильные и слабые стороны... если мы ходим стать лучшей во Флоте командой. Логично, Спок?

Спок. Не коммандер, не мистер.

Спок не шевелится.

— Я... да, сэр. Я вынужден согласиться.

Кирк коротко кивает. А потом ходит ферзем.

— Шах.

Спок смотрит на доску и изумленно моргает. Теперь он понимает, что ошибался: то, что касалось бездумным перемещением фигур, на деле оказалось изощренной тактикой. Похоже, у него не осталось возможности победить. Но он все равно предпринимает безнадежную попытку выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации. 

Кирк лениво перемещает ладью. 

— Шах, — повторяет он. — Так о чем я? Я считаю, что для нас очень важно узнать друг друга получше.

— Я полагаю, что мы и так хорошо друг друга знаем, сэр, — говорит Спок.

— Да, я тоже так думал, — парирует Кирк. — Но видите ли, между нами очевидно есть некоторое недопонимание, раз вы полагаете, что я могу считать вас отвратительным.

Спок поднимает голову и встречает полный беспокойства взгляд Кирка. В горле перехватывает.

— Джим...

Кирк выигрывает, еще несколько ходов — и он победит. И тут он щелчком опрокидывает своего короля, наклоняется над доской и хватает Спока за запястье. 

— Слейся со мной разумами, — просит он. — Еще раз. Я хочу сказать тебе — показать тебе — то, на что у нас не хватило времени в прошлый раз. Прошу тебя.

— Я не думаю, что ты получишь то, что ожидаешь.

— Страх нелогичен, Спок. Разве это не твои слова?

— Страх нелогичен. Но логично основанное на опыте предположение.

— Так слейся со мной разумами. Ни один ученый не может опираться на недоказанную гипотезу. Или ты не согласен с этим? — Кирк осторожно и очень медленно тянет его ладонь к своему лицу, и Спок не сопротивляется. — Если ты не хочешь, просто скажи мне, и я никогда больше не подниму этот вопрос. 

Их дыхание шумное и неровное. В уши льется тихий гул корабельных двигателей, и Спок думает о тишине вулканской ночи, о тяжелом диске Т'Кут над головой. Он медленно закрывает глаза. 

— Мой разум к твоему разуму... Мои мысли к твоим мыслям...

Они падают вместе. Золотые и тонкие, как нити паутины, мысли сверкают и плавно переплетаются. Абстрактные образы дрожат на краю соединенных сознаний, льются рекой, извиваются и клубятся. И где-то в глубине легкие, как вздох, мысли: как я мог ненавидеть это, как кто-то мог, почему мы боялись, почему прятались, почему, никогда не покидать, никогда не оставлять, никогда, никогда, никогда...

А потом не остается ничего, кроме бескрайнего глупого счастья, счастья, счастья...

Их лица словно светятся, когда единение в конце концов заканчивается, и Кирк улыбается Споку беззаботной и открытой, почти пьяной улыбкой.

— Видишь, — говорит он. — Вот теперь мы знаем друг друга намного лучше. Правда?

***

На следующий день на мостике Кирк касается руки Спока. Мерцающие образы вспыхивают между ними, и улыбка на лице капитана столь яркая, что легко затмила бы звезды.

Спок не улыбается. Он просто смотрит на человека, столь не похожего на него самого, и думает о том, что лучшее во вселенной место — рядом с ним.

[](http://firepic.org/)


End file.
